wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
WBVDKT Wiki:Layout guide for civilizations
The is a style guide on how to write an article where the subject is a civilization. This includes countries, nations, civilizations, and some federal unities - political bodies and their people which would be counted as a nation in modern day politics. Over all, a civilization article differs from most other articles in that it covers a much broader perspective. Compare a mere vessel's scope of perspective to the workings of a much more complex civilization which would be able to sustain itself in a space age. Sexctions marked in italics are the recommended sections. Do not include a section for any infobox, not under the title infobox nor divisions. Infobox The infobox to be used in civilizations is exclusively . One may wish to use two or three civilization infoboxes to describe two seperate entities claiming a civilization - take the National Transition Counil of Libya and the Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya (Ghaddafi's regime) in late August 2011. Divisions If a civilization is split what is assumed to be temporarily between two or more political entites, then a single infobox containing things like population, language, etcetera should be included as well as one for each disputing political entitiy. Said infoboxes would contain government information, the capital, claimed terretories, etcetera. If a civilization is split permanently between two or more political entites, each one should have a seperate article. They do, by WBVDKT Wiki tradition, each qualify as seperate civilizations, however an article describing them all which includes notation on their division can exist. Sections Lead The lead, or introductory section (the part after the infobox and before official sections) should contain, as per usual, very general information. This includes: * The name, geopolitics and population of the civilization, including ethnicities and language. * Cosmography - territories owned by the civilization (expand on it under government and politics if you really want to) * On top of this should be a roundup of recent and/or prominent events in the history of the civilization. ** The former should prioritize over the latter unless in extreme cases such as a collapse then reformation or near destruction. * It should also contain information on the leadership of the civilization - not just the leading persons but the government and different legislatures. * International diplomacy should prominently be included in the lead. Coalition involvment such as the Capita Council and/or Appearence Imperial League should be noted. It is advised that each of the above items in the list warrant a paragraph each. There is an unofficial, but commonly adopted structure to the first sentence of the first paragraph of the lead. It is advisable to write it in the following way: * After the pagename in bold, include the short name in italics in a clause. * Whether or not it is a single-planet (and if so, link the planet) or multi-planet. * A brief adjective of the government (e.g. democratic). * Be sure to link civilization to list of civilizations. * Then, after the civilization, what region and galaxy it is in. For example: This Civilization, often just called bleh, is a single-planet, monocratic civilization in the fourth arm of the Appearence galaxy. History Contain here the detailed history of the civilization. It is recommended that they be sectioned off, with the last one being "Recent history" Politics Politics should contain information about the workings of the government as well as politics, including the military, foreign relations, territory and administration. If detailing the sections below, the lead should contain general information, with very loose information on the powers, effects and ideologies of all of the below sections. It should be one paragraph. Government Government should details about how the government operates, who the leader is, the powers of the leader, any constitution, and so on. While breif history may be mentioned, that should generally be kept to the histor section above. Territories Territories should contain details about any claimed parts of any planets, any full planets and any space. It should contain things such as resources and their abundance, location, quantity of terretory, and how they're administered. Foreign relations It is advised to split foreign relations in to two or more paragraphs: One for with any international organizations and one for other nations. International organizations, such as the CC, AIl, EL, should contain details such as the context to their joining, what effects it has, and so on. Other nations should contain any "special relationships" with other nations; very friendly or very hostile should be prioritized above near-neutral relations. Details on any conflicts, disputes, etc. they are involved in should be included here. Military Military should open with the name of the military, then the main branches. It should continue to detail information such as their power, their technological abilities compared to other nations and their numbers. Any prominent auxillery forces should be noted. It should continue to mention specific deployement of the military, such as in a bilateral war or as part of a coalition. Special forces should be detailed last. Infrastructure Things such as technology, healthcare, transportation and domestic security belong here Demographics Demographics should contain a lot of statistics, such as religion, ethnicities, nationalities, etc. It should detail information based on location, gender, age, and so on. Culture This is a rare section to be detailed. It would usually contain things such as art, tradition, religion, ethnicities, etcetera.